Phobia
by ltifal
Summary: Lagi enak-enaknya mau pergi piknik eh... hujan, gimana kalau piknik di dalam rumah? Ngak bisa juga... payah...


**Note: tumbenan aku bikin fic bahasa indo yah ehehehe tapi ah melestarikan bahasa Indonesia boleh donk! Meskipun pendek…**

**Disclaimer: ngak ada tuh character puny ague di bawah ini. Semuanya punya Kurumada… sedih kan…**

_Phobia_

Milo ngak tahu dia musti gimana menghadapi masalah ini, apakah dia musti tertawa terbahak-bahak atau menatapnya dengan simpati. Hal aneh sering sekali terjadi apalagi setelah peperangan dengan Hades ini usai. Bayangkan Athena suruh mereka ngeles nyetir mobil, udah gitu dia jatuh cinta sama orang yang tidak terduga (**ltifal: um… promosi fic sendiri mlulu XD**). Dia terdiam sebentar lalu melihat ke arah Shaina yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Si rambut hijau terlihat sedikit marah, mulutnya dari tadi cemberut mlulu. Milo tertawa kecil melihat manisnya Shaina kalau lagi marah. Pengen deh rasanya mencubit pipinya yang tembem itu. Tapi kalau sekarang dia lakukan sepertinya bakal bikin itu cewek lebih marah lagi deh.

"Sampai kapan sih hujannya brenti?"

"Entah deh, Sha, mungkin 1 jam lagi." Kata Milo sambil memandang ke luar jendela, hujan sudah menguyur sejak tadi siang. Hhhh dasar ramalan cuaca jelek, prediksinya 90% sunny malah 10% yang kena. Ada-ada saja. Padahal dia sudah rencana untuk mengajak si doi piknik eh sekarang malah meringkuk di kamar dia.

"… mau coba piknik dalam rumah ngak?" sahut si pemakai cloth ular itu sambil melihat ke arah keranjang piknik yang memang sudah disiapkan dari pagi.

"Boleh sih… tapi…"

"Apa?"

"Bisa ngak tunggu hujannya brenti?" kata Milo lagi, si rambut biru terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Swt… kalo kaya gitu sih tunggu aja hujannya brenti biar bisa piknik di luar" kata Shaina, matanya sedikit melotot garang, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal. '_Semoga hujannya cepet brenti_' pikir saint perak lagi, dari luar awan makin lama makin gelap saja dan petir kembali menyambar-nyambar. Dari sisi kiri kembali suara merintih ketakutan kembali terdengar.

Shaina benar-benar tidak pernah mengira kalau saint emas bisa punya phobia seperti ini. Aneh-aneh saja. Bisa-bisa para spectra tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau tahu saint emas punya kelemahan yaitu phobia terhadap petir. Dia tidak habis mengerti, kenapa bisa takut terhadap hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Petir memang berbahaya sih tapi kan mereka di dalam rumah!

"Hhhh…" terdengar helaan nafas dari si cantik sebelum dia kembali menatap mata pacarnya dan bertanya. "Apakah selalu begini?" tanya Shaina, sekarang dia mulai penasaran.

"Ngak juga sih… waktu kecil doank, lagian jarang banget ada petir sekeras ini di Sanctuary, apalagi di tempat trainingnya…" sahut Milo, dia tersenyum mengingat masa-masa lalu dulu.

"Oh…" kembali kilat menyambar dan kali ini sangat dekat dengan rumah. Beberapa detik kemudian glegar petir terdengar dengan sangat keras diikuti dengan suara kecil tangisan.

"… bener-bener takut yah?"

"Yah namanya phobia mau gimana lagi."

"Tapi jangan terlalu dekat donk! Jeles nih!" Sahut Shaina lagi, memang sih dia harus pengertian tapi klo meluknya sampe sedekat itu, jealous juga mas!!!

"Sori…" terdengar suara kecil hampir seperti suara bisikan sebelum dia membenamkan mukanya di dada Milo, badannya sedikit gemetaran. Milo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatapnya dengan penuh simpati and kembali memeluk badannya yang gemetaran itu. Tangannya juga pelan-pelan mengusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Gua makin jeles nih mas…" Shaina bilang sambil ngedumel namun dia harus mengakui, pemadangan mereka berdua seperti begitu cute juga, meskipun mengacau kencan romantis dia sih… hehehe.

"Kayanya bentar lagi hujannya reda koq. Sori yah Shaina." Si rambut biru akhirnya meminta maaf, sedangkan Shaina hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil geleng-geleng kepala penuh pengertian.

"Ngak papa. Makanya aku bilank suruh cariin pacar buat saint emas lainnya toh?"

"Iya-iya nanti deh gua coba cariin…" '_Cari ke mana coba…_' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Ngak mau…"

"Hoh, udah pulih nih, Camus, bisa counter balik." Si Scorpio berkata sambil nyegir lebar.

"Diem loe…" sahutnya, malu juga ketahuan phobia petir sama Shaina apalagi sampe meluk-meluk doinya tapi mau gimana lagi. Untung Shaina ngak segarang yang dia duga… teman baiknya hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengusap rambut aqua birunya itu sedangkan pacarnya yang sebelumnya cemberut akhirnya bisa tertawa kecil sebelum menggaet tangan si Milo dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

_Tamat_

**Note: hehehe cute kan mereka bertiga klo kek gitu. Review ye…**


End file.
